Wings of Freedom
by A-Typical-Otaku
Summary: (Your POV) You joined training hoping to be a soldier and submit to the Military Police, but you were deliberately put behind the top ten by the commander and placed in the Scouting Regiment. Decided to stay, you became friends with Hanji and everybody else, including Levi, whereas you then develop a stronger relationship with him and quite soon after Eren, Armin and Jean as well.


Written on : JotterPad X - August 10 , 2014

Edited on :

( Author's Notes : Before I continue , I'd like to set notice that I will not update much of this story after summer vacation ends and I won't reply to questions on reviews , therefore , I'll spill answers freely on PM . Also , please beware of the point of view , and I cannot think of any creative names but I'll use some OC characters in the first few chapters or so . Another thing , I shall set caution that later on I'll have my imagination run wild and there'll be lemons and as well as spoilers . That is all , I hope you enjoy :D)

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, Hajime Isayama does … but I own half the plot and my OCs.

Chapter 1: The World is Merciless (Part 1/3)

It was a normal day; air crisp as always , wind blowing slightly through the thin tree branches , and children playing in the soft grass . You sat back behind a tree , resting with your arms crossed as you took a gentle sigh before opening your eyes to look around . "Kristina , where are you at ?" you called out , scanning the landscape before rubbing your eye . "Vinny ! Come on out , I know you're hiding somewhere !" you began yelling as you got up , watching the grass field go up to the horizon as you glanced back at the wall barrier at your side , giving an agitated expression before continuing on a few steps , only to hear a gasp from behind . "Kristina , I thought you- !" you called out in an elated tone as you turned around while smiling , only to be dispirited by the sight of two children the same age as you . "I thought you … " Giving a few seconds to decide, you stared them down , observing their clothing then looked over at the black-haired girl to watch her hold onto her scarlet scarf tightly . "You're … You're Mikasa Ackerman , right ?" you asked out of curiosity , stepping back as you waited for a response .

Silence had remained in the air for a few seconds , your face now turning red with embarrassment , making it noticeable for both the children then after a quick moment the brunet boy replied for her . "She's my adoptive sister , Mikasa," he responded in a quiet voice , looking down at you with a slight smile . "We're both here to collect firewood for our mother , so can we talk later ?" he asked as Mikasa walked ahead , already gathering the wood as you stood in front of Eren .

"Oh yeah ... And you're Eren , I don't know you much but I heard that you rescued Mikasa when you were younger , isn't that right ?" you asked nervously with an exiguous smile as you held onto your beige jumper suit with slight anxiety .

Eren stared at you with a bewildered facial expression for quite a while before progressing a smile he managed to display , his grey eyes looking into your [e/c] ones , he began to step back a little bit before following the down the field halfway to his sister . "Yeah , thanks correct !" he called out before disappearing off where his adoptive sister went .

You watched as he descended into the horizon . Why was he so nervous ? You'd think he'd be the bold and quite possessive over protection for his little sister , but he wasn't as you thought . And then you suddenly began to think about everything . The story when the Military Police found the demented suspects who tried to auction women to perverse men in the capital , and as in this situation , Mikasa's dear mother , who is now deceased . Following the story , the men kidnapped Mikasa Ackerman , whereas who became subjected to a painful , blemished ritual from her mother, whom lacerated into her skin the mark of their Asian clan and was taught their style embroidery. And being the last of their race , they became of high value to human traffickers , and so on , Eren and Dr. Grisha Jeager visited the Ackerman family only to find out that the parents were murdered and the young nine-year-old Mikasa Ackerman was kidnapped . You quickly woke up out of the trance , rubbing your head slightly while looking back at the horizon where Eren and Mikasa had went .

"Uh huh ! Who was that boy were you just talking to a moment ago ?" You heard a familiar voice ask you and no doubt you knew what that was .

"Kristina !" You turned to see her with Vinny hiding behind with a toothy grin . "And Vinny ! Aha , where were you two at ?" you asked , going up to them both with a now quite concerned expression . "I was worried ..."

"Don't make me suspect that you're dubious about your answer," Kristina laughed , pulling Vinny out in front of you , pushing him into you . "Vincent was actually more worried than you sounded at the moment !"

Vinny , turning red from embarrassment , pulled away from you as he held onto his hand delicately . "N-No I wasn't , Kristina !" he protested , now hidden behind your back with his quite a bit rough hands grasping onto your shoulders and his fingers slightly digging into your collarbone without any attempt to hurt you at all .

"Oh , Vinny," you laughed , patting your hands softly onto his and leaning back to push your cheek against his , feeling the warmth increasing as he now turned into a complete tinge red . "Let's go back ?" you asked Kristina as you stood there enjoying the heat on your cheek .

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

As you and your two friends had returned to town , you passed a few boys that were ganged up and beating down a small blond boy , trying to ignore the situation as you finally turned the corner and made it home on time . "Mom , I'm home !" you yelled out , taking off your jumper suit as Kristina and Vinny stuffed themselves against the door in a polite way .

Your mother smiled genuinely as she stepped out of the kitchen , wiping her hands with a cloth . "How are you kids today ?"

Both Vinny and Kristina bowed before smiling back politely . "I'm doing well , ma'am," Vinny responded, hands folded nicely behind his back as Kristina said back the same , causing your mother to give a slight laugh .

"Interested in dinner tonight with your friends ? I'm making your favorite," she asked while returning to the kitchen , giving your friends a chance to decide .

They took a moment to decide and came up with valid excuses to not join dinner with your family at the moment , which took you a while to make up something as well .

"You know what , mother … I think I'm going to hang out with Vinny and Kristina for a while before eating dinner," you finally said out loud , opening the door for your friend and staying there to get current approval .

Stepping out again , your mother sighed and kneeled in front of you by the the door . "You'll be okay out there ? I'm always so worried when you're out ..."

"Yes , mother," you responded with a nod then left out the door to go out with your friends that were already halfway down the little road you grew up on . "Hey , where are you two going ?" you called out happily but only to sadly notice that the couldn't hear you due to the sudden electric sound and earth movement , causing you three to become still .

"What was that ?" Vinny and Kristina both inquired in unison , taking glances at each then at you from behind .

"I don't , know …" As you three pushed caution away , a sudden jolt occurred and caused the three to literally fly three feet into the air , notifying a warning by the wall and everybody rushing over the south edge of Wall Maria, the Shiganshina District wall . Being the curious you always were , you followed yourself with the crowd with your mother calling out to come back .

As you made it to the area where the wall ended with your two friends , you immediately targeted the humanoid creature that surpassed the wall's length . Now everybody staring in shock , you turned to see the two kids from earlier and even the blond kid you saw getting injured by your house .

"It's a titan," Vinny whispered while eyeing the creature . "But that wall is about fifty meters , a titan can't possibly pass that height in limit …"

Taking a glance at the titan , you ran back before the colossal titan had breached the wall and before everyone had started running in your direction , including your best friends in hurry to evacuate the area as soon as possible .

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

You ran into the door and quickly into your mother's arms . "Pack your things , we're leaving now," she whispered in a knelt down position while looking back up at you in worry while hearing the people screaming outside , alarming everybody that the titans now entered inside Shiganshina District , Wall Maria . "Hurry please , I'll wait for you …"

Going over to your room , you quickly gathered everything necessary in an adrenaline rush and even self treasures you kept hidden in your dresser .

As soon as you ran back into the living room , you met with your mother that was covered in various coats as she opened the door slowly to make sure there weren't any titans yet . She let you go ahead and went last to ensure your safety as a mother she was , always protecting you and forever will .

Glancing back at her , you a noticed a titan coming up the horizon , keeping your eyes onto it then at your mother . "Mother !" you yelled out , pointing at the titan behind her that was now catching up with her .

"Go on ahead , dear … Evacuate Wall Maria safely , [_Name_] !" she yelled back but in a soft tone , lifting up her dress to her knees , showing you her already damaged legs , giving you a moment to tear up before going on ahead a little before stopping . "Run , dearest , run ! I want you to leave this area and remember your father …" she whispered , jogging up a bit to catch up but falling down on her knees first .

"Mother !" you screamed , and at that sudden moment , you felt the same rough yet soft hands from earlier pull you closer , and take you along down the road . "Mother , come back !" you cried , taking a gander back .

"Hey , [_Name_] , screaming attracts them," Vinny then whispered , pulling you along and now taking several streets as shortcuts as you sobbed from the horrid sight of your mother being left behind . And why did she barely tell you about her health issues ? It's like she took a lot to cover it up .

As you were being pulled along , you began to question everything . "Where is Kristina ? And how'd you know about these 'Titan' things !?" you yelled in a bewildered tone , looking down as you stopped by the boats that were already half filled with people .

Vinny , look around , pulled you along as they were gathering more people on another boat . "Kristina is with her family somewhere . And I know because I studied this kind of stuff like around last year , Kristina and I studied it all and what we'd do during the time when the people would evacuate . As you got seated safely with Vinny as the chaos went on , you began to cry softly into your palms , hearing the citizens screaming as they were being devoured wholly . "Can I ask you something important ?" Vinny asked , leaning back and he held onto your hand .

"Go ahead , you're already asking something anyway," you mumbled as you glanced at him with a worn out expression of tiredness . "What is it ?"

Vinny sighed as he watched the intimidated people board themselves onto the boats with the help from the Garrison crew. "Do you want to fight off the titans and win it for humanity ? I mean , I'd like to see what's on the other side of the wall," he whispered as he turn to the now destroyed wall . "Wouldn't you like to?"

"Well , yeah but … I wouldn't like to get eaten alive by a titan , worst way to die . But sure , if it means staying with you ." You watched as the colossal titan made it's way through the wall , looking down with fear at the people and saw the kids from earlier once again . "It's Eren and Mikasa …" you whispered in an astonished voice before seeing the terrified expression on Eren's face .

And they were safe , you reassured yourself until they finally boarded onto the boat , giving no space left for other people who tried jumping onto it themselves which scared you as they fell into the emptied center .

Having Vinny lean you back against his chest , you began to hear your heart thump with speedy velocity as the boats started moving , with another titan beyond the wall now moving into Shiganshina quickly as it was getting into running pace , and Vinny covered your eyes with his hand , whispering reassuring words into your ear .

To be continued …

( Author's Notes : Just a little quick story example , I quite plan on it being a little love story between four guys if you can guess who the is . Oh , oh ! And I'm writing another Shingeki no Kyojin fanfic at the moment ! Haha , the original story is called Forced into Forever by Derekk The Aussie One … Anyway , I hope you enjoyed it and sorry any mistakes that I haven't corrected yet . PM me if you have any questions and please review . Au revoir! )


End file.
